Seven Years As The Sage of Wisdom
by CrapforBrains
Summary: Chapter 2 is up 3 may ba a little while though please review! tell me what you think of me adding a new charcter! thanks CrapforBrains
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic so if it sucks to bad, please review about any thing just let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Zelda, yet  
  
Chapter 1: Before Link  
  
Introduces Zelda, Impa, King of Hyrule, and Ganondorf.  
  
She dreamed a dream of terrible evil. Darkness threatened to overcome the realm of Hyrule. The darkness was seeking her, and there was nowhere to hide. Then a green light came from the forest. The green light wrapped around her, protecting her from the darkness. The green light struggled against the darkness, but it was to no avail. The darkness overwhelmed the light, and all of Hyrule was covered in shadow. Then she heard a laugh. A laugh so evil, so sinister that it chilled her to the bone.  
  
Zelda awoke in darkness, her body covered in a cold sweat. She heard her door swing open, and a familiar voice called her name. "Princess Zelda! I heard screaming, what is it?" Zelda felt relief flood through her as she recognized her nursemaid, and lifelong friend, Impa. "It was another nightmare, wasn't it?" Impa queried. Zelda slowly nodded.  
  
"The dreams are becoming more frequent", she said. Impa looked at her sadly. The royal princess had always had nightmares, but never bad enough to make her scream out loud before.  
  
"Try and get back to sleep, little princess." Impa said. She started softly humming a lullaby. Zelda closed her eyes and fell asleep to the familiar tune.  
  
"Time to get up!" Impa called. Zelda opened her eyes, and blinked at the golden sunlight streaming in through her window. "I know you had a rough night, but your father is having an important visitor, and he wants you to be there to greet this man." The little Hylian princess sat upright, fully awake. She liked meeting the strange foreign people her father invited to the palace. They were usually funny looking, and they always brought her presents! "Hurry up and get ready." Impa said. "He should be here within an hour!" Zelda walked over to her dresser, and stared at the tank on top. In it was a golden sea horse, a gift from the Zora ambassador who had visited two months earlier. Impa started brushing Zelda's shiny light blond hair behind her long pointed ears. "Now remember to be on your best behavior" Impa was saying.  
  
"I know" Zelda groaned. She quickly got dressed and hurried to meet her father.  
  
"Hello my, little princess!" said Zelda's father as she entered the throne room. He was a big man, who seemed much older than he really was. He was stern and usually looked somber, but there always seemed to be a twinkle in his eye when he was with Zelda. He was sitting in his throne, dressed in red robes, in front of a backdrop of an enormous red lion.  
  
"Good morning father!" said Zelda. "Impa said someone is coming over today. Is he here yet? Who is it? When can I meet him?"  
  
"Calm down, Zelda." said the King of Hyrule. Zelda noticed a strange look cross her father's face. "The man coming is named Ganondorf. He is the King of the Gerudo. The Gerudo live in the western desert. If you hurry to the western tower, you should be able to see him arrive. Scarcely were the words out of his mouth before Zelda started running off to the tower. Impa turned to the King, and said, "I do not trust this Gerudo, your majesty". The King stared at Impa.  
  
"Whatever his intentions may be, this could be the only chance to keep the peace" the King said.  
  
"Yes, that may be true but-"  
  
"We will not discus this now"  
  
"Yes your majesty"  
  
Zelda climbed to the top of the tower and looked out the window she could see the beautiful hills of the Hylian plains, then over to the west three days travel was the desert. She could also see a small caravan of five riding horseback toward the city. She had often wanted to learn to ride but had never gotten the chance. These people were all dressed in black with reddish orange hair. The middle one was a large man with a jeweled headdress, His horse was large and black as coal. The sight of it scared her. which signified royalty. Zelda would one day where one, much like it, when she was old enough to inherit the crown. 'This must be the man father invited' she thought to herself as she walked down the tower's stairs and entered the throne room. Zelda watched as the throne room door opened. The large man entered with his four companions all of witch were female. He kneeled as he reached the front of the room. "I am pleased you have arrived" Zelda's Father said.  
  
"So am I." the tall one said with a deep sinister voice. He had a receding hairline, which looked like it had been cut with a dull knife. "My companions and I are tired from our long treck, we took through the desert to get here. and we would like to get some rest be for we start. That is, if it is okay?"  
  
"Of course," the king answered. Then with out another word he left the room with his companions.  
  
The next day the strange man and the King talked together about many things. Zelda listened to so of what they talked about but got bored quickly. So she headed to the courtyard to think about her dream. What did it mean? The darkness, The light, what did they represent?  
  
Through the window she could here her father and Ganondorf talking, she listened to what they said pretending to be a spy.  
  
"Lord Ganon," said the King "the borderline robberies have got to stop."  
  
"Of course my lord" Ganon's sinister voice echoed out the window. "We have already tightened are border security and we suggest that you do the same"  
  
What they said gave Zelda an idea for a new game. She crept of of the courtyard and in to the garden. The guards where patrolling to keep any intruders out of castle. When the guard got closer she hid be hind a hedge. This was her kind of game. She ran past the next guard when he turned her back. 'This is fun she thought to her self. When she mead it to the back wall she took a rest and picked some flowers.  
  
"Zelda!" as she herd her name and turned her head "Zelda!" came the call again.  
  
"Oh, it is only Impa" she said to her self. "Yes Impa I am over here!" Zelda called back.  
  
Imap came in to view "how did you get over here? The guards said that they did not see you pass"  
  
"That's because I sneaked past them." Zelda bragged.  
  
"Well it is lunch time, and your father would like it if you join him and Lord Ganon."  
  
"How about I join father and Lord Ganon goes back to where ever he came from." Zelda said in a huff.  
  
"I would agree, but it will not happen to day. Now lets get you some thing to eat.  
  
As Zelda entered the dinning hall she saw the five foreigners siting at the table.  
  
"Hello my little princess, how was your day?" the King said with a smile.  
  
"I had some fun to day father," she replied "I made a new game."  
  
"Oh, and how do you play?" Asked Ganon  
  
"Well, I call it 'Palace Spy', and first I pretend to spy on you and father talking.  
  
"That is vary rude, to eavesdrop" Ganon said with a glare.  
  
"It was just a game." Zelda Glared back. "Any way, then I sneaked past the guards that where in the garden"  
  
"Well that's vary nice Zelda," said the King.  
  
"If I may say so your Majesty, that wont do." Ganon stated  
  
"What wont?" asked the King and Zelda to at once.  
  
"Her game of course, if a little girl can sneak past your guards then think of what an assassin could do" the Gerudo Lord replied. "The guards should be punished."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." Said the King. "I will see to it."  
  
"But father they did nothing wrong"  
  
"Yes dear, but suppose that was someone that was trying to hurt you. I would have to punish the guards if they let any one else past them,"  
  
"But it was just me!" Zelda said upset.  
  
"I know but that is no excuse." Answered the King.  
  
"But they did nothing wrong!" she Shouted back. She stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
"She does not seem to know her place, your majesty." Ganon said with a cold grin that no one noticed. "You let her get away with too much"  
  
"Yes I suppose you are right." The King said quietly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda yet, but when I do I will make Link's hair blue. I will be fun.  
  
Chapter 2: introduces Alex  
  
Her Dream came to her once again this time clearer. A man represented the Darkness. While, a boy took the form from the Light. She ran from the darkness as before out of the safety of Hyrule. At the gate of Hyrule City she met the boy. As she looked in to his she saw courage to no equal, it was so great that she was sure he could standup to any challenge. And now his challenger came. She looked over her shoulder as she fled wishing she could help the boy, but in her dream she was not able. The man morphed back into the darkness and overcame the boy. Then every thing went black.  
  
Zelda awoke that morning feeling vary hungry, Maybe that was because she had not eaten her dinner. She walked out to the garden to pick some fruit. As she walked the thought about the dreams she had been having, fist who was the man? Well that was easy to guess Lord Ganon was the first choice there. But the boy, how could she guess who he is if she had never seen him be for. In fact she had never even seen any one from the forest before.  
  
She ate as she strolled though the garden, stopping every so often to pick a rose or look at the birds. Her mind was deep in thought. Eventually she wandered back the castle where Impa met her.  
  
"Good morning princess, how did you seep?" she said taking the flower offered to her by the child's small hands.  
  
"I had another dream." Zelda replied "This time it was clearer. I think it was a prophecy.  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked the young girls guardian  
  
"The Darkness was a man this time, I think it was Lord Ganon. He was chasing me, all the way to the castle gate. And then there was a boy, he was the light." She answered. "I think Ganon wanted something from me," she said after a pause "It is something that will help he do evil. He is an evil man I think. Do you think he is evil?"  
  
"Yes I do." Imap said answering the girl's question. "Why can't Father see that he's evil? If we can why cant he?"  
  
"I believe he know that Ganon is bad, but he mush do what he thinks is best for the people of Hyrule. If he can stop the Gerudos to stop robbing the border towns of Hyrule then that is what he must do."  
  
"What do you think Lord Ganon wanted from me? As I said he was chasing me in the dream." Zelda asked changing  
  
"Well what does the princess of Hyrule have that would help an evil man take over the world?"  
  
"The world!" exclaimed Zelda.  
  
"Yes Princess, I think he wants to take over the hole world"  
  
"But how can any one take over every country?"  
  
"That is a good question. What is the one way any one can get what they want?"  
  
"Do you mean the Tryforce?" Zelda asked taken aback.  
  
"Yes I do. But how do you get it?"  
  
The girl looked up at the steeple of the Temple of Time "By opening the Secret Realm."  
  
"Good you remember your lessons. Yes and how do you do that?"  
  
"By getting the three Spiritual Stones," the girl said after a moment.  
  
"Good and there was one more thing that you need, do you remember what it is?"  
  
Zelda thought for a little than answered "To open the Secret Realm you need to get the Spiritual Stone of Fire, the Spiritual Stone of Water, and the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. Then by playing the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time."  
  
"Good job, and who has the Ocarina?"  
  
"I do, it is in my chamber right now."  
  
"Then go and put it in a safe place Ganon my not know you have it, yet."  
  
Zelda Picked up the ends of her skirt, and ran up to her chamber. She pushed open the door and walked over to her nightstand. In the second drawer she found what she was looking for. She breathed on it then wiped it so that it would shine.  
  
It was blue with five finger holes. The porcelain was flaw less, a gift from the Gods it was truly a master peace. Zelda only played it every so often, she knew how to play only some of the magical melodies of the Gods nothing special only one song did she know that had any real use, supposedly. As far as she knew it was just for ceremonies and the such. But if Imap believed it to work on the temple of time than she would too.  
  
She bent down in the middle of the floor and lifted up a loose tile she set the instrument down in the hole. A knock came on her door just as she stood up.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
The voice of a boy came though her door "His highness the King of Hyrule wishes you to come to the throne room."  
  
Zelda paused be for answering the messenger. Was she still mad at father? Yes it was wrong of if to punish them nothing bad had happened. But she did not want to avoid him ether. "I will come." she answered.  
  
She opened the door witch the boy quickly grabbed for her. She smiled at him "Thank you." she said as his ears turned red. He mumbled some thing back that might have been your welcome but she could not tell  
  
He was maybe a little a year older then her twelve years. But a good half foot taller her. His green eyes stood out next to his brown hair. He looked down when he noticed her looking at him. "How my I address you?" asked the princess  
  
"My name is Alex," he said  
  
"Mine is Zelda,"  
  
"Yes your highness."  
  
"Please, just call me Zelda."  
  
"Yes your High- uh, Zelda"  
  
"What does my father want from me?" she asked  
  
"His Highness Lord Ganondorf is touring Hyrule City to day with His majesty the King of Hyrule. Who wishes his daughter to join him."  
  
Zelda giggled as he finished. "Why do you talk so formally?" she asked  
  
"It is how I am trained, castle servants must learn formality and respect and the such." He answered his ears turning red again  
  
Zelda stopped at the door to the throne room "well then," she said "thank you Sir Alex for escorting me." She offered her hand to the boy, who took it and bowed his head close to it  
  
"Your welcome princess." He took a step back and opened the door reveling large room behind it.  
  
"Ah, Zelda come forward" said looking up from something he was reading "Lord Ganon wishes me to inform you that he has taken your side on this mater he wishes me to let you know that he will not stand for the guards being punished, and I must agree.  
  
Zelda was taken aback by this. "Why did he change he mind?" she interrogated  
  
"Well after he saw how much it upset you he said to me 'I can not stand children up set so I must take back what I said before.'"  
  
"More like he hates Children period." she mumbled to herself just as the doors opened to reveal the large grinning man. 'Oh what a day this will be' she thought to her self  
  
The time they spent in the market was short, obviously Ganon loved children that where up set because he mead them all cry. Next they went where the Gerudo man was waiting for, not so patiently  
  
"Ah yes the Temple of Time One of the many wonders of Hyrule. Ganon said as two of the King's servants opened the doors the long hall. Witch lead to an altar with the ancient inscription about the three Spiritual Stones. Zelda and the King paid their respects to the Goddesses then tured to leave but Ganon was not satisfied "How long has it been sense any one has been in the Sacredrelm? Ganon asked "Longer then any one can remember"the King answered  
  
The rest of the day when by fairly quickly when Zelda got back to her room she took off her dress and put on night robe and went to sleep not thinking of what lay ahead in her life, for she did not know.  
  
Ok, so the last part is crappy but I'm am tired and I am ganna put this up to night thanks for the reviews all two of them. Please give any thought you have about what you think should happen thanks CrapofBrines 


End file.
